dark709fandomcom-20200215-history
Bob
"Cookies?" -Bob, everywhere Bob is an idiotic Matoran in Dark709's comics; one of the stupidest in the Comic Land. He is also obsessed with cookies and it's the extent of his vocabulary. But in the movie, he fought with Dark709 to defeat Malice Borg. When he was at his fate, two Matoran drained Malice Borg's power and transferred it to Bob, turning him into Toa Bob. At the end of the movie, he sacrificed his power to destroy the cloning machine and save Dark709 when Dark709 defeated Sir Pickles- in order to end the battle once and for all. He and Dark managed to escape and survive the explosion. He is his idiotic self again, but his old "Toa Bob" personality occasionally resurfaces. Past of Bob Before he became a Toa, back when he was a non-idiotic Matoran, he was a master dessert chef. So skilled was he, that his cookies were said to strengthen the Light in a person, easing them if they are nervous or angry. Indeed, their taste awoke the most positive feelings in those who ate them that many people in stressful positions often bought them. These cookies would be instrumental in what was to follow... When he, Kazu, and Matrak journeyed into the East, they met the scattered, savage tribes that would become the humble Boboobians. These Matoran had been cursed long ago by Hapori Dume to disunity and savagery. Bob cautiously gave one of the scattered tribes his cookies as a peace offering. They accepted... and something amazing happened. So great were the properties of Bob's cookies that it broke the Curse. The greatfull tribal Matoran urged Bob to give his cookies to the other tribes. Bob accepted, and soon the tribal Matoran were their former selves... just as humble and friendly as any other matoran. The tribes united, calling their land "Bobooba" and their people "Boboobians" to honor the deed Bob had done. When the Boboobians built their grand new village, Bob was practically begged to stay. Bob accepted, and became a very important figure to them. Kazu and Matrak bid him farewell as they returned to their homes. While Bob was definitely important and respected by the Boboobians, he would not become as their God until much later... Many years later, The Guardian sensed the growing madness of Hapori Dume, and predicted the first great war that would leave Hapori Tohu at a mere fraction of his power. The Guardian brought three uncharged Toa Stones to Tohu, telling him of his prophecy, and that in case something does happen to Tohu, there must be Toa to continue protecting the land. Tohu knew full well not to take the Guardian's word lightly, and charged the Toa Stones. It was then, in a yet to be explained sequence of events, that Bob, Kazu, and Matrak were chosen to become Toa. Bob became a Toa right before the eyes of the Boboobians-- He became Bob, Toa of Baked Goods. He was the first Toa the Boboobians ever saw. After witnessing his power, they made him their God, and treated him as such. Among the three, Bob was the leader of the team. Less than a month after that, Hapori Dume attacked the Comic Land with all his might. It is assumed that Bob, Kazu, and Matrak fought in the war alongside Hapori Tohu. The Guardian's prophecy came to pass... Hapori Tohu was severely depowered, but the new Toa-Hapori were there. Bob and his team had faced a few threats since then. They killed a Makuta that tried to enter the Comic Landhttp://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?s=&showtopic=284539&view=findpost&p=5395885, and-according to PePena's movie- they fought alongside the newer Toa Elmenta against an unknown threat. Years after that, things were very peaceful. The Toa had little to do, being given comparatively boring tasks such as greeting visitors and attending events. Bob personally didn't mind the peace, as it gave him more time to spend with the Boboobians. However, during the events of the second movie, Bob went through some horrible things. When he found out about the Ninja conspiracy he couldn't bare to report it, out of shame. Later on, rumors spread of him and the other Toa plotting against Hapori Tohu. Near the end, after Bormatu killed Tohu, Bob was framed for the act. An enraged Kazu attacked Bob, and the two fought on the roof of Tohu Tower. Bob seemed to have the upper hand, but when the two crashed back in to Tohu's room, the Guardian and his apprentices were there to have Bob's power drained... as punishment for his crime. Once the drain began, Bormatu told Zero and Orez to activate two electrical blasters which took hold of him and plunged him in to Bob as his powers were being drained. As a result, he absorbed Bob's Toa energy, but not his elemental powers. Due to the wrong nature of this transfusion, Bormatu became the monster Malice Borg rather than a toa. Also due to the wrong nature of this transaction, Bob's brain was damaged so greatly that the old Bob was effectively a ghost. The new Bob was the simple-minded cookie-crazed idiot who we've known since the start of Dark709's comics. Back then he could barely stand on his own, let alone speak. Following a battle on the rooftop, and after Kazu's death, Malice Borg-within an Exo Robot-blasted Matrak back into the main room of Tohu Tower. Malice himself then jumped into the room and fought Matrak as the new Bob watched. Regi's ship, containing the Guardian and his Apprentices, flew up next to the tower. Varaka told Matrak to run to the ship with Bob. He tried, but the ship had to rise to dodge a blast from Malice Borg. They could not safely get close enough for Matrak to jump on. Heroically, Matrak threw Bob up to the ship, and told them to leave. They did. Bob was apparently placed in Sir. Pickles' care. After the scrap between Dark709 and Sir. Pickles, Bob joined Dark709 and became his oafish sidekick. he hs become a toa two more times. once he sacrificed his power to destroy the cloning machine. he did not remember Dark.he has once again become a toa but this time he remembered everything(including Zacku's pranks Powers as a Toa Bob had control of Baked Goods, but mostly focused on using cookies to defeat enemies. He could create a platform of cookies to fly, or fire cookie blasts do fend off enemies. He is supposedly the most powerful of the Toa Hapori. Bobooba ''Main Article: Bobooba =References= Category:Good Guys